


Tired

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Period Sex, Reader Insert, Red Wings, Smut, War Paint, you guys it’s sex on your period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Reader Insert/Josh FicJosh isn’t afraid of blood.  Loves it in fact.  And you’ve had a hard day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> So...after the pork blood ep of food fears (hello, anyone want to write Andrew Rea/Josh Scherer fic after that flirting?? Dang!) Where Josh talked about how he enjoys cooking with and eating blood, all I could think about was damn, his girl is *lucky*.  
> I know period sex is not everyone’s jam, so no judgment if this is not for you, but I think it’s hot when guys are knowledgeable and realistic about stuff like this? So this is pretty indulgent .   
> I hope you enjoy!!

It’s been a long day for you. You had to work even though you were fatigued and in pain with cramping and everything is just so much more frustrating. The joys of having a period. But you handled it, because you are a Goddess and your mom didn’t raise a fucking weakling.

That doesn’t mean you don’t sigh and snuggle back when you feel the warmth and weight of Josh’s body join you in bed. 

“Mmmmmmm hi baby” you get your sleepy mouth to cooperate.

He had a long day too, is finally home after a 16 hour day at Mythical, a rare one but still, you’re clingy and missing Josh.

“How are you feeling?” 

The two of you texted a little during the day, he knows your struggle, knows these first few days of your period are the worst. He’s a good man.

“I’m feeling better now. Thank you for the brownies baby. You’re so good to me”

You turn in Josh’s arms and start to kiss him. Soft and sweet, trying to communicate the love and appreciation you feel. You’ve been with men who can’t even tolerate hearing about periods, and here’s Josh who baked you extra chocolatey brownies before he left for work.

Josh is smiling, enjoying the kisses and his hands begin rubbing your back, covering a little more ground with each pass.

You smile, bring your hips closer to his, let out an encouraging hum as you rub his scalp, those big arms and shoulders.

“You up for this tonight?” He asks quietly 

“Yes, please Josh”

It’s truly evidence of mother nature’s sense of humor that in the days your body is mostly a mess, you’re also horny as fuck.

He growls as he licks into your mouth, rolls you onto your back and puts both elbows on either side of your shoulders 

“You know” he says between kisses “orgasms are a great way to reduce cramping”

“Well then, my big sexy man” you roll your body up into his, lift a knee to open your hips to him “it’s time for my medicine”

His exhale is a little shaky, full of anticipation

You run your hands down his back now, appreciating his broad form, the shapes of his muscles, down to his ass, where you squeeze and rub the way you know he likes.

With one quick kiss he lifts himself from the bed 

“I’m gonna grab a towel, so quick”

You push your lip out in an exaggerated pout “hurry back Josh”

When he comes back into the bedroom you’ve lifted your shirt, are playing with your nipples and squirming, aching for him to return, enticing him with an image he enjoys.

Josh bites his lip and pauses to watch, breathes along with you as you gasp at your own touch.

He’s quick to get the towel placed, you lift your hips and he kisses your thighs when he can reach them, strips off his shirt and your panties

“Oh baby, I want you so bad” your voice is husky and wrecked

“I’m gonna make you feel so good”

Josh kneels at your legs, spreading your knees to look at you. The eye contact is intense, he’s so fucking sincere it almost hurts.

His eyes fall to your pussy, already wet with the teasing and anticipation.

The first time you and Josh did this, you didn’t know you’d started your period until Josh saw the blood on his hands. You’d only had sex a couple times, were still getting to know each other. You were quick with apologies and practically leapt out of bed, previous partners either disgusted, or too scared of hurting you to to do anything while you were bleeding. But you’ll never forget the way Josh kept you steady, kissed you and said “I’ll stop if you want, but I’m not scared of a little blood babe”

Josh leans over to kiss you, then makes his way to the mounds of your breasts. They’re so tender and sensitive, you gasp and writhe as he carefully sucks and laves at them. You moan loud, hold onto his head and shoulders, giving him squeezes and scratching lightly with your fingernails so he knows how good you feel.

He kisses down your soft belly, “you’re so beautiful” he says “so soft”. “I love how generous you are with your body with me” you laugh “Josh, i've never had better orgasms than with you. Trust me, this is a very selfish act”

He laughs and hums. He’s now hovering over your hips, you feel his fingers at your lips, softly running up and down them using his thumb part you, get at your clit. He kisses and licks around your thighs, towards the sensitive center of you 

“Please Josh, please, use your mouth on me”

You gasp as he finally gets his tongue on you. One hand gripping your thigh, the other spreading you open so his lips, broad tongue and nose can send radiating waves of heat and pleasure through you.

His mouth is so warm, his movements practiced and he knows you well, listens to your gasps, can feel

your thighs clench around his shoulders 

He’s a focused guy, on things he’s excited about, and he’s very excited about you. It doesn’t take long for your cries to get louder, your toes to curl and waves of pleasure to roll through you.

When your vision clears, you get it together enough to tap on his head “come up here baby, please I want you inside me”

His face is sticky from your juices and your blood. This kiss feels primal, intimate. You’ve always felt a little powerful on your period, you know besides the pain and fatigue and emotionality of it, you feel connected to the earth, unafraid of blood and aware of your connection to the cycle of life. 

Nothing is sexier than a man that knows a woman’s body, a partner that is unafraid of the realities of being human. You want to make sure Josh knows he’s doing good.

When you can finally reach his cock it’s rock hard “mmmmm, so big, look at you” you pull gently on him, use the pressure you’ve learned he likes, twist a little at the tip and spread his precum around his head

Josh is breathing heavy, his mouth next to your ear, each exhale a breathy moan.

“Josh, I want it” you are rolling your hips, still feeling good from your first orgasm, he shifts so his dick is lined up at your entrance, you’re guiding it in, desperate for that feeling of fullness and connection.

But he’s going slow, teasing you, thrusting shallowly. You tense your pussy around him, hoping to make the most of this game. He groans, and it seems you’ve won because he drives his cock in as deep as he can. Your back arches off the bed, hands clawing at his shoulders “oh yes!!!” “Please, more, fuck me!”

His rhythm is steady, grinding his hips against yours when he’s fully sheathed in you.

After a bit of this, he untangles himself to sit up, change positions. In your pleasured haze, you moan in protest, reach your arms out to him, but he stands at the edge of the bed, shifts you so that your hips are at the edge as well, with one hand around your legs he lifts you so he can get a pillow under your hips and under the towel. With your legs up, you smile, you know this position.

You lock eyes with him, return your hands to your breasts, back to teasing. He pushes himself back into you, a little more emphatic this time, and between the increased leverage he’s got and the angle, he’s hitting your spot now.

He’s got one of your legs against his chest, rubbing it gently while the other hand is at your clit.

Your moans and screams are broken up by the rhythm of his hips

“Oh god baby oh yes! Fuck me so good! Please!” You're babbling now, overwhelmed by all the stimulation in the best way, you grab at your own hair, suck at bite at your fingers. When you look at Josh’s face, his smile is big, eyes hooded, watching you fall apart, watching the effect his rock hard cock has on you.

This orgasm is even more powerful than the first, you can feel and hear wetness as your muscles clench, your back arches, your hands fist in the sheets as you wordlessly moan and scream.

You realize he’s slowed down as you come back to yourself.

“No baby, please, keep fucking me. Come for me Josh, I want to see you come”

He lets your leg fall, you instinctively wrap both legs around him, he leans over you, taking up your whole field of vision. Gives you a wet and deep kiss, then his hips start up again, faster this time. You’re shaking as you squeeze around him, want to make him come. You whisper to him about how gorgeous he is, how good he fucks you, how good his mouth and hands and cock are. His hips stutter, his breath is quicker now. You can smell both of your sex, his clean musky sweaty skin. You feel him release in you, feel his dick pulse as the warmth fills you, starts to leak out.

He’s boneless on top of you, part of his weight is on the bed, but you wrap your arms around him and enjoy the feel of him on you. You kiss his cheek, his eyebrow, his ear. As his breath slows down to normal, you whisper “thanks babe. I even saved you some brownie. I think you’ll need it.”


End file.
